The specification relates to online social networks. In particular, the specification relates to creating a group based on proximate detection.
Some online, social networks allow the creation of groups. For example, a user may create a group for the user's work colleagues and a group for his/her friends. The formation of groups may allow the user to control the information he/she shares on the social network with each group. For example, the user may share pictures of a family reunion with the user's family but not his/her work colleagues. Current systems for creating an online social networking group include manual creation and creation by location. Manual creation may require a user to individually locate and add other users to a group. This is laborious and time consuming especially if the group being created is large. Creation by location allows a user to add other users in a given location to a group. However, there will often be individuals at the location that the user does not want to include in the group. Therefore, a user must remove those individuals, which may be laborious and time consuming.
A problem is that current systems of creating groups including online, social networking groups do not use proximate detection to allow the creation of a group more rapidly than by manual creation without the over inclusion of individuals that may accompany creation by location.